This invention relates to aerofoil structures.
In particular the present invention is concerned with such structures when utilised for example controlled flight operation; such as tethered flight (an example of such use being use as a kite); as a means for lifting a load; as a prime mover for towing land or water going craft or vehicles, or as an energy conversion means.
A particular form of aerofoil structure contemplated by the present invention is one which can be used as a kite which is required to be flown under continuously controllable conditions in which the user is able to adjust the position of the kite relative to the horizon and/or azimuth as desired.